Not A Clone
by karmakaze
Summary: My idea of how the series would go, when I started reading book 1. Amy's history has changed. The Organization still wants her, but now for different reasons, which will lead her into all new dilemnias to test her. Marilyn Kaye owns replica!!!!!!
1. An AU Amy, Number Seven

Not A Clone

By Goth-girl

            Amy turned around.  "Mom, you know, don't you?"

            Nancy Candler was short of breath, frantically stuffing various belongings into a gray duffel bag, which was lying unzipped on her bed.  "Know _what_?"

            "What's been happening to me!" Amy shrieked.  "The strange birthmark appearing on my back, me suddenly being able to perform amazing feats, the strangers trying to identify me.  What's going on?  I deserve to know!"

            "Amy, don't be silly," Nancy urged her, without much sincerity in her voice.  "There is nothing wrong with you.  You're absolutely perfect, sweetie.  I told you that."

            "That's the thing!  I _am _perfect.  And you've never given birth, have you?" Amy asked.  "_Have _you?"

            Nancy sat down on her bed, and respired less and less consistently, looking close to tears.  "No, Amy.  You're right.  You _are _different from other twelve-year-old girls.  In fact, you're different from all the people in this world."

            Amy wondered if she wanted to know what Nancy was about to tell her.  Still, she couldn't live without that information.  "I know," she said fearfully.  "But _how_?  Why?"

            "You come from a special place, Amy.  Thirteen years ago, a group of astronomers discovered a faraway planet inhabited by identical people.  Yes, they were all in different stages of their life, but the planet these people occupied was pretty close to being a perfect place.  Everyone looked the same, and everyone had the same capabilities.  No one had any differences, so the people never fought, never hated, never got sick, or had many problems.  No one knew how the children kept on looking the same, or how they all remained consistently perfect, but they did.  All of the women had brown hair, and brown eyes, and all of the men had blonde hair, and blue eyes.  Anyway, a group of scientists had an idea, that they could kidnap babies from this planet.  Upon reaching puberty, these babies would, obviously, be perfect, like their parents.  These scientists planned to clone you all, and figure out what made you all so perfect, so that they could make money off of these genetics.  They planned to tell people that they could make them faster, stronger, smarter; you name it, for a price.  They would become the richest people in the world, because whoever did _not _pay to receive the treatment would become inferior.  My point is, Amy, you were one of those babies, the seventh female to be kidnapped."

            Amy shuddered.  "That's terrible!  They can't do that, it's completely inhumane!  But, there is one thing I would like to know.  Who was Dr. Jaleski?"

            "Dr. Jaleski and I were originally working with this Organization, until we discovered that they planned to kidnap babies.  Since we couldn't stop them, we secretly adopted you into good families, for the most part, and managed to destroy all radar systems that could view this planet.  We wanted to return you all to your real families, rather than having you adopted, but if these perfect people had known what Earthlings had done, they could have become hostile, and declared war.  Amy, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

            "So, I'm an alien?" Amy asked.  It was such an ugly word, and it certainly couldn't begin to describe a girl like her, could it?  "No.  You're lying, that…that can't be true!"

            The phone rang, and Nancy picked it up.  "Yes.  Okay.  Are you sure?  Okay, fine.  Bye.  That was Mr. Devon," she said, speaking now to Amy.  "He says that no matter where we move to, they'll find us.  You'll just have to learn to protect yourself."

            Amy ran out of the room, and fled into her own, shutting the door behind her.  So, all this time, Nancy hadn't been her real mother.  There was a woman out there, who looked exactly like she would, as an adult, who was probably still wondering what happened to her baby.  After Amy cried on her bed for a while, she slowly got up, and looked in her full-length mirror.  She still had the same brown hair, the same brown eyes, that were reddened from the tears, the same, moderately narrow face, long nose, and full lips, the same figure, which made her look mature for her age, and the same white t-shirt with the flower in the middle, and jeans.  She was still Amy Candler, but she now carried a new identity.  Amy, Number Seven.

            In about an hour or two, Nancy decided to see if Amy was ready to talk yet.  She opened the door to her bedroom, and slowly entered.  "Amy?"

            "Hi, Mom," Amy said.

            "I'm sorry I lied to you," Nancy said, sitting down on Amy's bed.  "I was worried that if I told you who you really were, you would tell Tasha, and somehow, word would get out."

            "Tasha would _never _betray me like that," Amy said.  It annoyed her what little trust Nancy had in her friends.

            "Not consciously, Amy, but under some circumstances.  It would just be best if no one knew," Nancy said.

            "So, what was my _real _name, then?" Amy asked.  "Just out of curiosity."

            "I…I don't know, Amy.  Honestly," Nancy told her.  "If I knew, I'd tell you."

            "And, how many of me are there?  I mean, on Earth?" Amy asked.

            "Twelve, as far as I know," Nancy said.  "Although, there may be more."

            Amy went through the next few days of school, pretending to be a normal twelve-year-old girl.  She wasn't one, of course, but that was the way things had to be.  For now.

Sorry if it was lame, I was just trying to break away from the usual way I write replica fan fiction.  I will add more chapters if anyone reviews.


	2. Another Amy Draws Suspicion

            _Amy Candler knew she was different.  In fact, she was perfect, a perfect twelve year old girl_.  There were eleven others (Amy doesn't know about Aly yet,) just like her.  Could this blonde girl standing in front of her be one of them?  But what was her name?  "Amy?" she guessed.  She knew that she was probably right, but the girl did not give her the opportunity to find out.  

Instead, she screamed.  "Get out!  Get out of my dressing room!  Move it!"

            "Alright," one of the cameramen shouted.  "Kids, I don't want to see you around here again, you hear me?  This is not a playground!"

            "Okay," Amy groaned.  Tasha and Amy stepped out, and began to talk once they were a safe distance away from the trailer.  

            "Who _was _she?" Tasha asked.  "Do you know her?"

            Amy's head was spinning, and her heart was racing so fast, that she had completely forgotten that Tasha did not know about where she came from.  "I…no, I've never seen her before in my life.  Well, you know what they say," Amy said, trying to make up an excuse.  "Everyone has a twin somewhere!"

            Tasha rolled her eyes.  "Amy, if that were true, you wouldn't be the only kid in Parkside who had found hers.  Think about it."

            "Well, whomever she was, I have to see her again!" Amy said, which was true.

            "Amy!" Tasha said.  "You know they don't want us going back there!"

……………………………………..Next Day……………………………………………

            Jeanine Bryant was primping by the mirror in the girl's bathroom, when Amy walked in, to fix her hair.  Jeanine turned around, and gave her a stare.  "Do you know that girl, what's her name, _Aimee_ or something?"

            Amy shook her head, and tried to look clueless.  "No, I've never seen her before now."  Which was true.

            "How about in the mirror?" Jeanine demanded.  (In this version, Jeanine figures out that Aimee is Amy's look-alike.)  "You know her, don't you?"

            "I don't know what you're talking about.  We look nothing alike.  She has blonde, curly hair, and mine's straight and brown.  Plus, she's probably older than us anyway," Amy protested feebly.

            "That's because she's wearing _makeup_!  Well, you're right.  She is much prettier than you are.  But let's look at the facts.  If someone were to dye that boring brown hair of yours blonde, and then give you a perm, and put some makeup on you, you'd look exactly like her.  And I think I know why," Jeanine hissed.

            Amy froze.  She couldn't know, could she?  "Jeanine, I…"

            "Your father is alive, isn't he?  You guys were like those girls in the Parent Trap or something.  So, Steven kept Aimee, and Nancy kept you," Jeanine asked.

            Amy tried to resist a laugh.  Jeanine was far from being right.  "No, I told you already, my father is dead!"

            "Well, I'm pretty sure that I won't be the only one to notice that Aimee is your twin.  I'd suggest that you get a story ready, but seeing that you're not very creative," Jeanine whined.

            Amy groaned.  Jeanine was really awful.  

            By Friday, Jeanine was right.  Word _had _gotten around, and now everyone was talking about Amy's look-alike.  "I guess it makes sense," she heard Lynn saying, walking down the hallway.  "My grandma always said that everyone has a twin somewhere."

            Carrie groaned.  "Lynn, that's ridiculous!  They're probably just cousins, who look a bit alike.  I'm sure they're not _absolutely _identical, even if you _did _get rid of Aimee's makeup."

            Tasha came up alongside Amy.  "Hey, Amy, there's something I want to ask you."

            "Yes, Tasha," Amy groaned.

            "Do you think that Aimee is the same girl who was in the ballet?  No, wait, her name was Annie, wasn't it?" Tasha asked.  "Omigosh, Amy, you guys could be like, _triplets_.  But then, how would Nancy not know about the other two?"

            "Tasha, please!" Amy said.  "You're giving me a headache!"

            "C'mon, Amy," Tasha said.  "You've never had a headache before in your life, don't give me that!"

            "I know," Amy said.  "But if I _could _be having one, I would be, right now."

            "Why don't you just ask your mother what's going on?" Tasha asked.  "She had you, she'd know."

            "Look, Tasha, I've gotta go.  I'm going to be late for French," Amy said.

            _Memo from the director: A new subject has arrived at Parkside Middle School, and people are becoming suspicious.  We can't let the world know that they're aliens, or they will become angry with us for kidnapping, or worse, want the subjects for themselves.  We must remove Ten from Parkside as soon as we can._

_            Re: Discovered: Removing Ten wouldn't solve the problem.  People would still want to know why Seven has a look-alike._

_            Memo from the director: Then, we must remove Seven._

_            Re: Discovered: What good would that do?_

_            Memo from the director: If there are no subjects at Parkside, no one will wonder where they came from.  Use your head._


	3. Mr Devon's Warning

Chapter Three

            Amy was more than relieved when she arrived home, after a tedious day of school.  She had all weekend free, without anyone asking her about Aimee.  In fact, she was so relieved, that she immediately hopped onto the sofa, and turned on MTV.  Once she was comfortable, watching a music video she had already seen, she heard the phone ring.  She leapt off of the couch, and ran to get it.  It was probably her mother, calling from work, or maybe Tasha.  It might be Eric, also, but she wouldn't give her hopes up.  Boys just didn't use the phone as much as girls did, usually.  She just hoped it wasn't one of the annoying, questioning people from school, wanting Aimee's life story.

            She clutched the phone in her left hand, and twirled the chord with her right.  "Hello?" she asked.

            "Hello, Amy.  Is your mother home?" a voice asked.  It was a voice Amy hadn't heard in a few weeks, but she recognized it, all too well.

            "Mr. Devon?" she asked.

            "Yes, Amy.  Is your mother home?" he asked, a bit more forcefully this time.

            "No," Amy said.  "I could tell her to call you back when she gets home," Amy offered.  "What's your number?"          

            "Thanks, Amy, but I can call back," Mr. Devon said.  "Goodbye."

            "Bye," Amy said.

            Well, _that _was strange.  She wondered if it had anything to do with Aimee.  She tried to return to MTV, and videos, but all she could think about was what might have been going on.  To keep her mind off of it, she did her homework, but it didn't take her more than ten minutes.  

            Nancy came into the house, around six, with an armload of groceries.  "Amy, there's more in the car.  Could you help me?" she asked.

            "Sure," she said.  She knew that the garage door was closed, and that it wouldn't matter if she lifted a large amount.

            "Oh, by the way," she said as her mother re-entered the garage.  "Mr. Devon called."

            Nancy gasped.  "What did he want?" she demanded.

            Amy took some groceries out of the trunk.  "He said he wanted to talk to you.  He didn't tell me why."

            Nancy's face fell.  "Okay," she said seriously.  "I'm going to use the phone in my office, you stay out here.  I'll just dial *69, he's the last person who called right?"

            "Yeah," Amy said.

            "You stay here," Nancy insisted.

            "Fine," Amy grumbled.  Nancy walked into her office and shut the door.  Although Amy didn't usually like to listen in on her mother's phone conversations, this one was different.  It was about _her._

"Hello?" Nancy asked.  "Yes, I know."

            Amy couldn't resist.  She had to hear the other side of the conversation.

            "Ms. Candler, I want you to know that there is another Amy at Parkside, and it's making the other students suspicious.  I've heard that someone even called the National Examiner, (I don't own that,) to tell them the story of long lost twins, with different spellings of the same name.  If this gets out to the Organization, I'm afraid that it will become dangerous for your daughter," she heard the unmistakable voice of Mr. Devon saying on the other line.

            Amy gasped.  Had someone really said that about her?  She had to warn Aimee before it was too late.  Immediately, she started to put on her sweatshirt, in hopes of running down to her school to see her sister.  She knew that Aimee didn't want to see her, but it was necessary.  Still, she couldn't resist hearing the rest of the conversation.

            "This is terrible!" Nancy shrieked.  "What am I going to do?  I…I…should we move?  We'll have to!  Most likely."

            "If you both just packed your things and left, it would look too suspicious.  Actually, I think it would be best if we just removed Amy from L.A., not you," Mr. Devon continued.

            Amy gasped.  How could he say that?  This was the man she trusted; she thought that he was on her side!  

            "Actually, I was thinking that you should just tell people that Amy is going to stay with a relative, over in France.  Yes, I know it sounds like it's far away, but after what happened between you and Brad, I'm afraid that Amy's continued presence at your house may be putting you in danger.  And it would only be until the other Aimee was done shooting for the movie.  If Amy isn't at the school, no one can question her about who she is.  I think you'll find this family quite agreeable.  I've found a couple, with a daughter Amy's age.  They know about the alien children that were abducted, but they don't have any ties to these children.  The Amys, I mean.  I think that these people would be very nice, if you gave them a chance, just for the time being."

            Amy could definitely hear her mother crying.  "Why must I send her all the way to France?" Nancy demanded.

            "Because that tabloid reaches every state, and the Organization is bound to find her, in America.  Also, our protection agency has assured me that no members of the Organization exist in France, (yeah right.)  So, I think it would be best.  It's only a temporary leave for Amy; she _would _be coming back, very soon.  In a month or two," Mr. Devon insisted.  "Trust me, it's the only way to keep Amy safe."

            Nancy's throat went dry.  "Who are these people?"

            "Pack Amy's things, and the two of you can meet me at El Taco Rico, at 9:00 p.m., and I'll tell you," Mr. Devon said.

            Amy couldn't believe that Mr. Devon would suggest something like this.  Was this really him?  And what was her mother going to say?


	4. Annie's House

            Sitting on an airplane, Amy had no idea how Mr. Devon had talked Nancy into letting Amy come to Paris.  Come to think of it, she hadn't seen her mother after the meeting, just talked to her on the phone.  This was very weird, and scary.  She knew that this would never happen to a normal kid, like Tasha, or Jeanine.  Still, she didn't want to think about school.  Maybe Paris would be a nice break from Parkside.  She realized that no one knew where she was, and she didn't see how her sudden disappearance wouldn't arise even _more _questions than Aimee showing up.  _Why do I have to be the stupid alien_?  She wondered.

            The plane landed, and Amy tried to keep up with what the stewardess was saying, but it was impossible, even when she said it in _English_!  She got off the plane, and went through customs, and then was greeted by a tall brunette woman, wearing expensive clothing.  "Ah, you must be Amy!" she said.  "I'm Mrs. Perrault."

            "Nice to meet you," Amy said politely.

            "I have a daughter just like you at home," she said.

            Just like her?  It didn't seem likely.

            She got into Mrs. Perrault's car, and was surprised at how tiny it was.  "Now, Annie's very excited about meeting you.  She's always wanted a sister."

            "So have I," Amy told her.  She wondered how much Mrs. Perrault really knew about her. 

            "Well, I'm sure you and Annie will have lots to talk about," she said, pulling up at the house.  "She's probably home by now."

            Amy wondered why this woman kept mentioning Annie like that.  "It's nice of you to let me stay," Amy told her.

            "Oh, no problem, Amy," she said.  

            They entered the house.  "Annie, are you home?" Mrs. Perrault called.

            "I'm upstairs," Annie responded.

            "You can go on up," Mrs. Perrault said.  "Anne will show you around.  I have to work."

            "Thanks," Amy said.  She curiously glanced around as she went up the stairs.  

            Annie stepped out of her room, and Amy realized just how much she and Amy had in common.  Annie had the same, straight brown hair, although it was in pigtails with light curls on the ends, the same brown hair, although she had a slightly leaner figure.  Amy immediately recognized Annie as more than just an alien.

            "You're that ballerina," she said lamely.

            Annie smiled, and hugged Amy.  "Ever since I found out about myself, I've always wanted to meet another.  I'm so happy to see you!"

            "Me too," Amy said, although Annie was one of the last people she wanted to see.  "There was another one at my school, which is why I came here.  The press was going nuts."

            "So?" Annie asked.  "I do not see what's so bad about that.  Here, let's go into my room."

            They did, although Annie's room seemed immaculately clean.  Amy assumed that Annie's mother made her clean it up for Amy's arrival.  "Well, everyone was talking, and I didn't want my secret to get to the wrong people."

            "The wrong people?" Annie asked.

            Amy considered this.  Maybe Annie didn't know _everything _about herself.  "How did you find out about yourself?" she asked.  Maybe _that _would lead to why Annie didn't know about the organization.

            "Well, a few years ago, my parents and I became very concerned with what kind of blood I had.  I hired a detective, and when they found out that I was from such an advanced race, they were very pleased," Annie explained.

            "I…I guess they would be," Amy said.  "I've never really thought much about our race."

            "I wonder what that planet must be like," Annie considered.  "All of the girls would look like us.  There wouldn't be any irritating people, like this girl at my school.  If I were that fat, I would get a liposuction, just out of common courtesy for those around me."

            That comment struck Amy as cruel, but Annie had a way of making things sound so funny.  "Well, aliens can probably get fat too," Amy said. 

            "I do not think so," Annie said crossly.  "But I don't know."

            "Imagine if all the boys looked the same," Amy said. 

            "You'd forget which ones you had dated already!  And people could switch places to trick us.  It would all get so very confusing!" Annie said.

            Amy wondered if this was okay, for her to be staying with another alien.  Still, maybe it _was _safer, since the Perraults had probably dealt with protecting Annie before.  She wondered if Paris was any less gossipy than L.A.


	5. Lycee

On Amy's first day at Annie's lyceé, it became obvious to her that it was _nothing _like Parkside. As soon as she walked into the building, hostile stares greeted her every move. Whenever she passed, people turned away, and whispered.

"Another one. What is this world coming to?"

"Annie is the _last _person who should _ever _have a twin."

"I heard her name's Amy. American, I guess."

"I don't like her."

At first Amy figured that the idea of her being an alien was what bothered them, but the stares seemed not to come out of disrespect, but almost out of fear, as if Amy's body was covered in a deadly and vulgar substance that could kill them.

"Deux Annies?" Amy heard a girl say to her friend.

Amy had always paid attention in French, and considered herself one of the top students. However, striking up a conversation wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Non," Amy responded. "Je suis le soeur de Annie," she explained. Well…it wasn't quite the truth, but Amy knew that people would believe it anyway. But even that didn't stop the angry glares.

By lunchtime, Amy was dumbfounded by the way she had been treated around the school. People avoided her like the plague, and this was supposed to be the "safe haven," away from L.A.

Annie smiled when she greeted Amy at lunch. "So…do you like your new school?"

Amy slammed her tray down on the table. "What's with the people here? They won't even give me the time of day…and earlier I heard someone referring to me as 'another Annie.' What's going on here?"

"Well…" Annie began. "It's simple. They are afraid of us."

Amy didn't understand. How could they _fear _her? Although she didn't have numerous friends, she was usually pretty nice to people. "Why?" Amy asked.

Annie giggled lightly. "Is it not obvious? We are the elite! We are what they will _never _be! In all things considered, our race is simply superior to theirs. We don't get sick, we don't start wars, and there's no vanity or jealousy because everyone is alike.

Amy was uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation was taking, but didn't say much. She didn't think that the alien race was _better _than anyone else, but she could understand why Annie felt this way. If Annie had been treated like an outcast for her whole life, it was no wonder.

"Oh," Annie sighed. "I see. You are still hanging on to your old friends. But soon enough you will become tired of their narrow-mindedness. In time, you'll appreciate what we really are."


End file.
